<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly High(Like, Literally) by yeeet (openyourrice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401767">Fly High(Like, Literally)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet'>yeeet (openyourrice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dom top Yeonjun, M/M, Mile High Club, Pilot! Choi Yeonjun, Steward! Choi Soobin, Sub bottom Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- И что ты пытаешься сказать? - спрашивает Джун, ухмыляясь и наблюдая, как Субин кайфует; он опустошен. Субин задыхается, руки крепко хватаются за форму Ёнджуна. Его щеки краснеют, глаза полу обледенелые; похотливый взгляд на лицо.<br/>-Трахай меня, - отвечает Субин, отчаянно хныкая и наклонившись вперед, чтобы Ёнджун быстро поцеловал его в губы, - Трахай меня, пока я не сойду с ума, капитан.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly High(Like, Literally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513024">Fly High (Like, Literally.)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan">elegantuan (prdsdefsus)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <i>Спасибо тебе за помощь, Ёнджун-щи! А теперь позволь мне разобраться самому.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джун тяжело вздохнул, когда второй пилот, Уён, собирался занять его позицию в течении следующих нескольких часов. Нет, он не разочарован. На самом деле он рад, что Уён заменяет его в управлении самолетом (Чхве очень напрягался каждый раз, чтобы найти точное положение тех маленьких переключателей, которые он должен щелкнуть, за что большое спасибо Уёну) на всю оставшуюся часть полета. Просто все его тело чувствует себя истощенным, и единственное, что сейчас важно это то, как сильно он хочет лечь на любимый матрас в пилотском уголке. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>О да, в пилотском уголке. Ёнджун не мог объяснить, как сильно он любит это место, даже с его временными болями в спине. Несмотря на то, что матрас в комнате для отдыха не такой большой, как тот, что у него в квартире, он все равно с удовольствием бы нырял туда, потому что долгие полеты всегда были невероятно раздражающими, и это определенно разрывает его мышцы на части. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Ну, тогда я пойду. Не делай странных вещей, ладно?</i> - Джун локтем толкает плечо Уёна, заставляя последнего фальшиво закричать. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Ты только и делаешь, что пугаешь меня! </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун смеется над детской реакцией, - <i>Шучу, сделай всё, что в твоих силах, Уён-щи</i>, - говорит он отдаляясь к пилотскому уголку. В это время его глаза встречают знакомую высокую фигуру, которая в настоящее время заваривает чай. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это Чхве Субин. Один из стюардов, работающих в авиакомпании, на которую также работает Ёнджун, и одновременно являясь его драгоценным парнем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он подходит к Субину и радостно приветствует его, шлёпая его по заднице рукой в игривой манере, - <i>Субин-а! Вижу, ты тоже отдыхаешь</i>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стюард дергается от таких действий, чуть не проливая горячую воду. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ёнджуна и дуется, - <i>Ааах, Ёнджун-хён! Я чуть не обжег руку! Хватит меня так пугать, чёрт...</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун может только хихикать видя, как Субин жалуется. Высокий парень очень хорошо выглядит в форме стюарда: белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, в сочетании с черным жилетом и галстуком алого цвета, заправленны в штаны, в то время как низ состоит из черных брюк и типичной формальной обуви; черных мокасин и белых носков. Крошечный бейджик на груди Субина заставляет Ёнджуна гордиться. Счастлив видеть своего парня, как официального сотрудника этой авиакомпании. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Что касается самого Ёнджуна... Он не знает, выглядит ли он сейчас так же хорошо, как Субин, но он уверен, что выглядит не хуже. “<i>Чхве Ёнджун никогда не выглядит плохо</i>”, - думает он гордо. Во всяком случае, его пилотская форма на теле выглядит неплохо: черный галстук и белая рубашка с коротким рукавом которая, ради всего святого, имеет два кармана на груди, и на плече украшено золотой и черной полосой (у него, кстати, четыре золотых полосы что означает, что он здесь капитан). Его низ не сильно отличается от низа Субина. Хотя на голове пилотская шапка, чего нет у стюардов и стюардесс. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Хён!</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун оторвался от мысли, когда позвал Субин, быстро сосредоточившись на парне, - <i>Да, да, Субин-а? Ты что-то говорил?</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень лишь закатил лишь глаза, Ёнджун не мог ему возразить. Он не слушал его, так что эти "закатывания" справедливы. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Я спрашивал, хочешь ли ты чаю или нет, но, видя тебя таким кажется, что тебе больше нужно отдохнуть,</i> - говорит Субин, помешивая ложкой свою чашку чая. Ёнджун дуется и обнимает сзади Субина, положив подбородок на плечо младшего. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<i> Это правда</i>, -  шепчет Джун, руками обнимая за талию, - <i>Мне нужен отдых, но я также хочу, чтобы мой любимый голубь провел со мной время, понимаешь?</i> -  бросает воздушные поцелуи синеволосый.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Субину не нужно много времени на раздумья, чтобы оттолкнуть Джи от себя с кислым лицом своими длинными руками, - <i>Нет, не понимаю, а теперь иди в свой пилотский угол.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун сначала притворяется грустным, когда его парень отвергает привязанность, но потом он прижимается к шее Субина, шепча и позволяя своему теплому дыханию призраком бродить по бледной коже. Его голос опустился на октаву.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Правда?</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мурашек Субина достаточно, чтобы заставить Ёнджун продолжать свои действия; он невесомо целует мягкую поверхность шеи. Губы Субина плотно закрываются, глаза сжимаются, щёки начинают розоветь, а синеволосый чувствует, что у него стояк. Однако, держа себя в руках, он поднимает руку и держит подбородок Субина, разворачивая его к своему лицу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глаза парня на мокром месте. И всё же Ёнджун не мог этого не сказать. А что, если Субин и правда собирается плакать? Ёнджуну это не нравится. Он не хочет заставлять Субина, потому что у него всё ещё есть сердце, ясно? В голову стреляет мысль, что будет лучше, если он просто закончит эту штуку, поцеловав Субина в губы. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поэтому он так и делает: целует Су прямо в губы, глаза закрыты, так как он хочет насладиться моментом. Он знает, что Субин должен вернуться обслуживать пассажиров, и этот поцелуй, скорее всего, будет их последним контактом на этом рейсе. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Всё в порядке, я понимаю,</i> - говорит Ёнджун, как только разрывает поцелуй, -<i> Мы на работе, так что я тебя не заставляю. Удачи, Субин-а</i>. - он с яркой улыбкой бупает Субина в нос и отдаляется в пилотажный уголок.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он вообще не мог уснуть. Его стояк не спадал, а он так хотел трахнуть Субина.<p> </p>
<p>Мысль о том, что Субин покраснел от его прикосновений раньше не помогает, а еще больше возбуждает. Стоячий член его сильно беспокоит, а он очень устал. Ему нужно подрочить, но разве это честно? Нет. Он ни за что не станет дрочить в туалете. В туалете чертовски холодно. Это неудобно. К тому же, он слишком ленив, чтобы подняться с матраса. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<i>Ах, мне стоит сделать это здесь или...</i>" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Ёнджун-хён</i>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он почувствовал, как его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло, когда он услышал знакомый голос, зовущий его. Это не кто иной, как Субин. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Ох, привет Субин-а. Что привело тебя сюда?</i> - отвечает Ёнджун.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Субин не отвечает, он только забирается на матрас и садится на промежность синеволосого. Старший расширил глаза в шоковом состоянии, лицо вдруг покраснело. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Ёнджун собирался спросить что-то, Субин тут же бросает пачку презервативов и крошечную бутылочку со смазкой. Из-за этого голос Ёнджуна застрял в горле комом. Он смотрит, как Субин хмурится и смотрит на него стеклянными глазами. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Это нечестно</i>, - говорит Су, цепляясь за белые рубашки Джуна, - <i>Ты не можешь... Ты не можешь просто так бросить меня после того, как завел...</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>А?</i>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Будь ответственным за это, дурак.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Да? Ох…</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун улыбается внезапной исповеди. Его руки теперь держаться за бедра Субина, не давая ему тереться об промежность, в то время как он сам начинает двигаться, создавая трение, которое заставляет Субина сдерживать стоны. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<i> И что ты пытаешься сказать?</i> - Джун спрашивает, ухмыляясь и наблюдая, как Субин кайфует; он опустошен. Субин задыхается, руки хватаются за форму Ёнджуна покрепче. Его щеки начинают краснеть, глаза становятся полу обледенелыми; похотливый взгляд накрывает лицо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Трахни меня,</i> - отвечает Субин, отчаянно хныкая наклоняясь вперед, чтобы Ёнджун быстро поцеловал его в губы, - <i>Трахни меня, пока я не сойду с ума, капитан.<br/></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>В этот момент Ёнджун хватает щёки Субина, не давая шанса сказать что-нибудь и втягивает его в глубокий поцелуй. Джун лижет нижнюю губу парня, чтобы он открыл рот и синеволосый смог углубить их поцелуй. Субин стонет и хныкает, когда его язык <br/>встречает горячий язык старшего. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рука Джуна, которая держала за талию Субина, теперь тянется к его заднице. Разминает и сжимает мягкие булки, притягивая к себе парня и ловя его стоны. То, как их промежности трутся друг об друга привело к тому, что и Ёнджун начал стонать от этих ощущений. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<i> Х... хёёёён..</i> -  младший выдыхает, тяжело вздыхая, пока его рука пробирается на грудь Ёнджуну и пытается расстегнуть галстук. Джун планировал помочь Субину расстегнув рубашку, но быстро останавливается, когда Субин снова целует его, как будто говоря ему, что он не должен ничего делать, и позволяет ему самостоятельно расстегнуть это.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После нескольких маленьких поцелуев, Субин наконец-то позволяет Ёнджуну дышать. Последний смотрит на парня, облизывая свои губы от голода из-за неземного зрелища, которое у него перед глазами; у Субина сбитое дыхание, губы опухли и покраснели, глаза мерцают. Ладони Су на груди Джуна заставляют его жевать нижнюю губу, в результате чего рычание становится низким, а Бин очень от этого покраснел. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджуну нравится, когда Субин взволнованный. Поэтому он решает сесть и схватить Су за задницу (ему никогда бы не надоело хватать этот полноценный сочный кусок мяса), создавая минимальную пропасть между парнями. Глубокий взгляд устремлен на  Бина, когда его рот покрывает бархатистую шею, которую он так жаждал. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пухлые губы Ёнджуна теперь исследуют эластичную кожицу на шее Су. Безжалостно целует ее и кусает на некоторых участках. Вскоре он языком проведет по отметинах своим горячим языком, чтобы Субин вздрогнул. Джун не удивляется, когда замечает, что у младшего коленки подкашиваются - тело склоняется к Ёнджуну, руками на широких плечах Чхве-старшего, сладкие стоны слетают с его губ. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джун на этом не останавливается. Его губы движутся вперед к челюсти Субина, скребясь мокрыми поцелуями на этой благочестивой кости. Тело Бина становится уступчивым под прикосновениями Ёнджуна, который не мог просить большего - ему всегда нравилось, что Су всегда такой чувствительный при любом маленьком контакте со старшим. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Привлекающие к себе внимание хныканья, исходящие от Бина, заставляют Ёнджуна усерднее стараться; это приводит к тому, что он хочет еще больше разрушить Субина, превращая его в дрожащий клубок под ним. Джун имеет представление о том, насколько чувствительный Субин, и он никогда раньше не хотел кого-то настолько сильно. Эта его женственная фигура практически сделана для синеволосого, чтобы он трахал до бессилия; стройная талия, которая идеально подходит ему для того, чтобы располагать на ней руки, нахальная задница, которая должна проглотить его утолщенный, покрытий выступающими венками член. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Становясь нетерпеливым, Ёнджун быстро сбрасывает жилет Су. Младший собирается ослабить свой алый галстук, пока Джун не перехватывает запястье, - <i>Оставь галстук, я хочу видеть тебя в нем.. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бин очень краснеет от приказа синеволосого, но все же оставляет галстук. Он продолжает расстегивать рубашку и с ожиданием смотрит на Джуна. Тот улыбается, похлопывая Субина по голове. После этого он добавляет маленький поцелуй в щеку. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Хороший мальчик</i>, - Ёнджун опускается на грудь Су, - <i>Такой хороший мальчик для хёна, хён очень тебя любит</i>, - он мог почувствовать дрожь Бина, когда он облизал один из сосков по кругу, разжигая бесспорно милые стоны, когда он начал посасывать. Субин решает закусить зубами галстук, что позволяет Ёнджуну больше исследовать грудь, и в то же время помогает ему уменьшить свои непристойные звуки. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Х... Хён... Оттуда ничего не выйдет... Хнх!</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джун хихикает от такого Субина. Его Чхве Субин - чисто дева, если отбросить в сторону тот факт, что Ёнджун трахал его уже много раз. Джун поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с глазами Су... "<i>Боже, Субин-а такой чувствительный</i>", он<br/>думает и отвечает, -<i> Конечно я знаю это, милый. Я просто хочу услышать, какой ты красивый, когда я тебя так порчу.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Су прячет своё красноватое лицо в шее Джуна, бормоча о том, что он так несправедлив, когда дело доходит до такого. Ёнджун только выпускает еще один смешок, а как продолжение, оказывает внимание к другому соску Бина, полностью игнорируя то, как галстук Субина снова оказался на груди. Небольшой хныканье, которое он издал раньше, все-таки открыло ему рот. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руки Ёнджуна хватают Субина за задницу, разминают их и обожают их мягкость, как только заканчивает притираться к соску Су. Вскоре он прижимается к покрасневшей шее, снова целуя ее; нежно дотрагивается пухлыми губами и в то же время жестко впивается клыками в кожу издавая мокрые звуки, чтобы нарушить спокойную атмосферу. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Хорошо ли это? </i>- Ёнджун бормочет в кожу Субина, позволяя его губам расчесывать накалившуюся от страсти поверхность, когда он видит, как Субин кивает головой. Джун мало о чем думает, кроме застенчивого взгляда, которым Су одаряет его и кажется, что он не в состоянии ответить ему из-за смущения; язык завязан из-за того, что Ёнджун дразниться, а младшему нравится. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чувствуя, что он хочет еще больше дразнить своего парня, Ёнджун, наконец, делает еще один шаг. Он подталкивает покрасневшие уши Бина - пару ушек, с которыми ему нравиться играть - своим носом. Медленно кусая и облизывая эластичную кожу, он повторяет свой вопрос, шепча. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Отвечай</i>, - Джун жарко дышит Су прямо в ухо, - <i>Хорошо себя чувствуешь? </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Так хорошо…</i>, -  скулит Субин, - <i>Пожалуйста... Прикоснись ко мне ещё, хён..</i>, - вот что он сказал перед тем, как снова начать двигаться на промежности Ёнджуна. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Синеволосый довольно облизывает губы и видит, как легко ему разбить Субина. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Нуждающийся ребенок,</i> - он выпускает небольшой смешок, - <i>Я так и сделаю, но при одном условии</i>, - Джун никогда не забудет ошеломленное выражение лица Субина, возможно удивившись, когда старший упомянул слова "одно условие". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Позволь мне посмотреть, как ты разминаешь себя для меня,</i> - Ёнджун продолжает без малейших колебаний, тёплое дыхание до сих пор обжигает ухо Су.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Контраст и Ёнджун никогда бы не оставили друг друга, когда дело доходит до секса, замечает сам Джун. Множество грязных слов слетало бы с его губ и такого еще невинного лица, и Джун всегда наслаждался этим хныканиям, которые издавал каждый раз Бин делая это.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джун пьян от аромата Субина; сочетание цветов и фруктов с небольшим количеством пота. Ёнджун никогда не был и не будет терпящим, если в этом замешан Чхве Субин, его высокий и милый парень. Ничего не говоря, он просто ласкает щеку Су с <br/>розовым оттенком и нежно целует его. Длинные пальцы гладят нежную кожу Бина, пока его губы продолжают впитывать жаркие стоны младшего. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мысль о том, что их могут поймать на этом возбуждает Ёнджуна, поэтому он решает разорвать поцелуй и смотрит на Су в похоти. Его большой палец гладит нижнюю губу парня, заставляя последнего смотреть на Джуна со слезящимися глазами, когда их губы разрываются в поцелуе. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<i> Ты сделаешь это, малыш?</i> - спрашивает улыбаясь Ёнджун. Палец соскальзывает в рот Бину, играя с языком. Пальцы становятся скользкими и мокрыми от тёплой слюны Чхве-младшего. Быстро вытаскивая их и облизывая, глаза фокусируются на Субине, когда он повторяет; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>- Сделаешь это для меня, мой красивый мальчик?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Того, как Су дёргается к похвале Ёнджуна уже достаточно, чтобы старший знал ответ. Затем Бин коротко кивает, слезы стекают по его щекам из-за мягкого обращения Джуна к нему. Его кроличьи зубки закусывают нижнюю губу, и он пытается не издавать громких непристойных звуков, чтобы слезть с коленей Ёнджуна. Снимает с себя штаны, пока его большая рука не добралась до крошечной смазки, которую он бросил раньше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Субин нервно сглатывает. Его рука дрожит. Холодная жидкость уже налита на его ладонь; кажется, что Су понятия не имеет, что он должен делать или, может быть, чувствует себя смущенным - лучшее слово, чтобы описать его текущее положение. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Высокий парень взглянул на старшего, вероятно проверяя, действительно ли Ёнджун наблюдает за ним. И это так; глаза изучающе скользят по сомкнутым ногам Су чувствуя, как он загораеться желанием. Его потемневшие глаза не перестают следить за каждым движением Субина, как будто его парализует взгляд Джуна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бин дрожит, когда начинает засовывать один из пальцев внутрь. Ёнджун хмыкает довольно осознав, что Субин делает детские шаги; мускулистые ноги Бина расходятся понемногу, раскрывая вид на его эрекцию, из которой капает преякулят, и на его красное, ноющее кольцо мышц. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун, конечно, ничего не говорит, когда Бин лежит на спине, давая Джуну более открытый вид на его пульсирующее кольцо вместе с его милыми пальчиками, но на самом деле он не ожидал, что Субин зайдет так далеко. Он не мог думать только о том, насколько трахатебельный есть Су; он весь стесняется и легко смущается, но позже он ведет себя так, будто он не более, чем игрушка-потрахушка для Чхве Ёнджуна. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Корчась, Субин вводит в себя пальцы. Тяжелое дыхание продолжает выходить из его надутых губ - это так, блядь, эротично. Ёнджун мог чувствовать, как его член становится все тверже от такого представления Субина; младший, который в настоящее время закрыл глаза, в то же время крича имя старшего своим глубоким голосом, проталкивая его просочившиеся смазкой пальцы в анал. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Ён... Ёнджун хён-ааа! </i>-  Су задыхается от слез, когда палец входит глубже, и изнутри его встречает собственное тепло. Он добавляет еще один, когда кладет другую руку на грудь. Его длинные, нежные пальцы медленно щипают и теребят сосок, а нуждающиеся хныканья продолжают вырываться из его губ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун глотает комок в горле от вида, <i>- Продолжай, ангел. Ты очень хорошо справляешься,</i> - говорит он. Его глаза расширились, как Су так внезапно прижимает спину к матрасу, сдерживая стон пальцами сминая простынь; это все от похвалы Джуна. Пот уже стекает по его разгоряченной коже, а Ёнджун почему-то не очень хорошо держит себя в руках. Он так чертовски жаждет своего Чхве Субина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Голова старшего наполнена желанием трахнуть Бина грубо; он хочет наполнить анал младшего до тех пор, пока из-за нехватки места она не начнет вытекать. Он хочет запихнуть свой член глубоко в Су, получая удовольствие от теплых стенок внутри. <br/>Он просто хочет сломать Субина, проникая в него своим полным членом до такой степени, что Чхве-младший не смог ходить должным образом в течение следующих дней. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Решив, Ёнджун подходит ближе к Субину и целует в веко, чтобы утешить его. Су трясет от такого трепетного контакта, пока он вытаскивает дрожащие пальцы из своего кольца мышц. Обнаженная грудь очень быстро поднимается вверх-вниз из-за недостатка кислорода. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>- Ты отлично справился, Субин-а, - шепчет Джун, покусывая порозовевшее ушко.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>- Такая хорошая и симпатичная игрушка для потрахушек для хёна, правда?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ответ, который Ёнджун получает от Субина, заставляет его ухмыльнуться, когда он нависает над Бином. Руки младшего повисли на шее Джуна, когда он смотрит на последнего с ошеломленным взглядом; слюна тянется к подбородку, глаза наполовину закрыты, губы распухли, а ко лбу прилипли чёрные пряди, влажные от пота. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Да…,</i> - выдыхает Субин, рассеяно дыша, - <i>Одна... И твоя единственная игрушка для потрахушек... Используй меня, как хочешь,</i> -  он заканчивает предложение, покачивая бёдрами, чтобы получить необходимую разрядку. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В это время Ёнджун больше не колеблется. Он быстро расстегнул штаны, полностью проигнорировав презерватив, который принес Субин, и тут же вставил свой член в скользкий и горячий анал ; жажда ощущения, что он в своем любимом парне разрывала изнутри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Ты сам, блядь, напросился,</i> -  рычит Ёнджун скрипя зубами. Его животная сторона медленно начинает проявляться, <i>- Я тебя выебу и заставлю плакать о том, как хорошо, что мой член внутри. Тебе бы это понравилось, правда?</i> - его руки держатся на талии Субина, поддерживая его и двигая бедрами вперед и назад; позволяя Су почувствовать безумное трение от члена Джуна, который вдалбливался в податливое тело; пристрастие со вкусом тела Бина. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун держит свой темп быстрым и постоянным. Он резко двигает бедрами, чтобы дать Су то, что он заслуживает. Джун может чувствовать как Бин обнимает его за шею, но старшего это волнует меньше всего. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Ах! Ён-Ёнджун-хён! </i>-  Джун слышит довольно громкий плач Субина, и он очень гордится этим, потому что некоторые люди, включая их товарищей по команде, могут подумать, что Чхве Субин становится таким громким только тогда, когда его трахает Ёнджун. Особенно от звука, когда Джун ударяет бедрами об Су. Грудь Ёнджуна раздувается от гордости, пока он не слышит бормотание Субина;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>- Поцелуй... Поцелуй меня... Пожалуйста...? </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Движения Ёнджуна стали вялыми. Он тает при содействии Субина и целует его в губы, сильными руками на шее Бина толкая его к себе, чтобы углубить их поцелуй; кусают нижние губы друг друга, пробуя их собственную слюну и посасывая язык друг друга. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поцелуй был грязным, но Джун не жалуется. Сейчас Субин выглядит гораздо более разбитым, чем раньше. Его взгляд смягчился. Одна рука ласкает его щеку, когда старший с любовью улыбается младшему, глаза сверкают, словно млечный путь лежит в его темных глазах. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Боже... Субин-а, ты так прекрасен..,</i> -  Ёнджун прижимается к шее Су, сжимая губами бледную, местами фиолетовую кожу, получая взамен вздрагивания Бина. Тем временем Джуну удаётся на мгновение остановиться и наклониться к верхней части Субина. Опускаясь на грудь, он снова начинает посасывать коричневую бусину, в то время как Субин выглядит так, будто у него по всему телу провели электричество. Пищит от ощущения языка Ёнджуна снова на соске. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тот факт, что Ёнджун до сих пор водит бедрами, одновременно ударяясь о Субина, вызывает у младшего головокружение. Он не мог смириться с тем, что он не стонет громко, а Ёнджун не видит в этом никакой проблемы, потому что на самом деле ему нравится, когда Субин голосно стонет, но это не подходящее место. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Субин двигается грудью ближе. Косвенно подталкивает его более интенсивно кусать сосок, и Джун ни за что не упустит этот шанс. Он наклоняется ближе для лучшего угла, а руки теперь покоятся не только на плече Субина; он практически обездвиживает Су  в объятьях, чтобы он не двигался, пока язык играл с бусиной.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Х-хён! </i>-  в этот момент Субин кричит легкими. Дыхание замирает каждый раз, когда старший проводит языком по колу вокруг соска. Субин закатывает глаза, когда Ёнджун делает то же самое с другим. Джун знает, что это приводит в экстаз Су, и ему определённо нравится, когда младший такой слабый - у него нет сил отталкивать синеволосого, потому что ему также нравится то, что старший делает с ним - под его огненными прикосновениями, как эти. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Длинные пальцы Субина крепко держатся за синие волосы Ёнджуна и крепко обнимают его, как только Джун успешно находит слабую точку. Старший выдыхает оборвано, и продолжает вколачивать свой член в Субина, позволяя теплу обволакивать его. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>- Бля... Ты ахуенен, Субин-а, </i>- руки Ёнджуна теперь держатся за талию Субина - о-о-очень маленькую и тонкую - и бьет его крепко  сталкиваясь яйцами с бедрами, ногти скребутся по бархатной коже, чтобы оставить больше следов, доказывающих, что Чхве Субин уже принадлежит кому-то - когда его острый взгляд тянется вдоль гибкой фигуры Су. Смотреть, как он поднимает голову, потому что ему доставляет чрезмерное удовольствие все происходящее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Член Джуна пульсирует между стенками Субина. Он не перестаёт трахать Субина, как будто Субин обычная секс-кукла. Он существует только для того, чтобы трахаться и приносить радость вместе с удовольствием. Субин так охуенно хорошо подходит для члена Ёнджуна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун ворчит в тот момент, когда Субин обхватывает его талию длинными конечностями, шепча, <i>- Ёнджун-и... я сейчас кончу... </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>"Чертов младший"</i>, - думает Джун. Субин настолько чувствителен, что может кончить не дотрагиваясь к себе. Ёнджун начал двигать рукой по члену Су интенсивно и  это заставило его гордиться собой. Это значит, что он все очень хорошо себя вёл. В то время как Джун двигает бедрами, он умудряется говорить расплывчатым и сбитым голосом, - <i>Я тоже, милый</i>, - его рука ищет Субинову руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе, - <i>Мы же кончим вместе, да?</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>От Су не было никакого ответа, но Ёнджун понял все и без слов. После нескольких ворчаний и толчков они, наконец, кончают. Ёнджун точно видел большое количество спермы Субина. Черт возьми, она достала до его груди, в то время как Ёнджун также не отстал от Чхве-младшего -  его сперма выплескивалась из розового пульсирующего отверстия Су. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джун смотрит на Бина который, кажется, уже очень устал. Ёнджун хочет только покоя и убрать все вокруг их, пока не видит алый галстук Субина на голой груди. Выглядит заманивающее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ёнджун чувствует, как его член снова твердеет. Субину нужно прекратить выглядеть таким трахатебельным. Синеволосый только вздыхает, пока закидывает ногу младшего на плечо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<i> Думаю, мы можем попробовать еще один раунд.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <i>Повторись ка?!</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>